I've Got You
by thegalaxsea
Summary: It didn't matter to Piper that Lark turned out to be Cyclonis or there were no ther girls on the Condor because... "I've got you," Piper whispered, kissing Aerrow's cheek.'


_**I've got you**_

**This is an alternate ending to the episode where Piper makes friends with Lark who is Master Cyclonis in disguise. In this version, Finn doesn't come but I still like the original ending in the episode.**

* * *

Piper sighed, putting down the crystal she was holding. She just wasn't in the mood for experimenting. There was a light knock on her door.

"Come in," She said, turning to see her red-headed Sky Knight leaning on the doorway. His emerald eyes full of concern, gazed at Piper.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked. He mentally slapped himself for the stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. She had just made a best friend who was a girl and found out she was Master Cyclonis, the Stormhawks' No.1 enemy. That had to really hurt. Nevertheless, Aerrow waited patiently for Piper's response.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cyclonis didn't really hurt me." Piper replied in an attempt at nonchalance but deep down, Aerrow could see the sadness in her eyes.

Even though Piper was his best friend and he practically told her everything, Aerrow knew that there were some things only Finn or Junko or Stork or Radarr would understand. He knew that there were some gaps he couldn't fill for Piper. It must be so hard to live in a squadron with no girls but Piper never complained.

So the one time Piper got to talk to and relate to and have fun with another girl, she turned out to be a big fraud. Aerrow couldn't help feeling mad at Cyclonis for doing this to his navigator, his first officer…his best friend. Piper played with the blazer crystal in her hands dully.

Aerrow longed to see life in her amber eyes. That twinkle when she had come up with 'The Best Plan Ever!' He just wanted her to be happy.

"How did you get away from Cyclonis?" Aerrow inquired, curious how his navigator had escaped the clutches of Cyclonis unharmed.

Piper looked up at him and spoke, "We were both battling and she tried to use an Oblivion crystal on me." There was a sharp intake of breath from Aerrow.

"But it didn't work."

"How come?"

Piper repeated the words she had said to Master Cyclonis, "Oblivion crystals don't work on friends, even if they were friends for only…a moment."

Her voice cracked at the end. Aerrow pulled her into a hug as tears spilled over her dark cheeks. Aerrow stroked her midnight blue hair as she mumbled into his chest.

"It was like we had known each other for years. We talked about crystals and laughed together in the storm. We were so alike."

Piper continued to sob into Aerrow's chest. Aerrow felt a wave of fury wash over him, directed at Cyclonis. It took a lot to make Piper cry. In fact, he hadn't seen her cry since they were small.

"Piper, I'm so sorry. If you want, we can go to Terra Gale for a week so you can hang out with Dove."

"No," Piper insisted, "We have a duty to protect Atmos. We can't just abandon that for me! And besides," Piper wiped away the rest of her tears, a smile appearing on her face, "I've got you haven't I?" Aerrow gave her the smile she loved best.

"Hmm," Aerrow said thoughtfully, "I feel like eating some of your delicious sand cakes Piper."

Piper grinned, "I'm pretty sure there's a box of them on the bridge – if Radarr hasn't eaten them already."

"Okay then, _I'll be back!_" Aerrow said, imitating the Terminator's voice.

He winked at the now laughing Piper and slipped out the door. Piper smiled to herself. Aerrow sure knew how to cheer her up. Aerrow returned a few seconds later with the box of sand cakes.

"Radarr hasn't had a single bit of these cakes, which means more for us." Aerrow stated, opening the box eagerly.

They both took one and Aerrow sunk his teeth into the sweet, delectable cake instantly. He closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

"Mmm,"

Piper started giggling at his expression.

"What's so funny?" Aerrow asked, eyes still shut.

"You look like you're in heaven or something."

"That's a good description because these sand cakes _taste_ like heaven."

Piper was silent for a moment. She knew that everyone loved her sand cakes but they tasted ordinary to her.

"Do they really taste that good?" Piper asked.

"Of course," Aerrow said, munching on his third sand cake, "I think I know why. You don't make them because Finn begged you to or in apology to someone. You make them because you care about us. And that care goes into your cooking and makes it taste so good. Even if Finn drives you up the wall and Junko smashes your things and Radarr eats all your food and Stork annoys you to death with his talking about danger and doom and when I come into your room like the nosy person I am when you need some time alone, you still care about us."

His voice softened at the end. Piper was amazed. She asked a simple question and she got a full-blown speech with some deep thoughts. But she disagreed with one thing.

"You're not a nosy person. You come and talk to me because you care. And I really appreciate it."

Aerrow gave her that smile which she reserved only for Piper. The one that lit up her whole world. They sat next to each other on Piper's bed, watching the sun set in a peaceful silence.

Aerrow's head leaned on Piper's shoulder, his red hair tickling her face. Piper froze but heard light snores. She turned her head to see her Sky Knight fast asleep. A smile formed on her lips. That boy really needed to get some proper sleep after running around protecting Atmos.

She gently got off the bed and placed a pillow underneath his head. She draped her quilt over him and watched his peaceful face.

It didn't matter to Piper that Lark turned out to be Cyclonis or there were no other girls on the Condor because…

"I've got you," Piper whispered, kissing Aerrow's cheek. She flipped the light off and left the room. In his sleep, a smile appeared on Aerrow's lips.

Piper's smile.


End file.
